Lucien and Tristan
The relationship between the vampires Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel. They both once lived in the same castle together where Tristan was the son of the count and Lucien was one of their servants. A millennium later, they both were the oldest vampires in their sire lines besides the Originals themselves. A war was brewing between their two factions. History Lucien was once a servant of Count de Martel, Tristan's father. He had harbored feelings for Tristan's sister, Aurora as well. 1002, Southern France When Lucien brought the Original Vampires into the castle, posing as nobles, he warned them to stay away from Tristan. As the year went on, Tristan began to suspect that there was an affair between his sister and Lucien. When he believed he had caught them together, he ordered his guards to take Lucien to the dungeon, despite the fact that it was really one of the vampires, Klaus Mikaelson, who had been having the affair with her. Tristan brutally tortured Lucien, whipping him when Klaus and his brother Elijah tried to intervene and save Lucien. Tristan refused their requests, revealing that he knew they were vampires and that if they killed him, he had prepared messengers to expose them throughout all the land. They could nothing when Tristan pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across his mouth, scarring his face. However, shortly after, Lucien emerged from the dungeon when Tristan was checking on Aurora, his facial wound completely healed. Lucien tried to attack Tristan but was killed by one of Tristan's guards. Unknown to Tristan, he had just aided Lucien in furthering his transition into the first sired vampire. Some time later, Tristan also became a vampire and, like Lucien, the first of his line, having been turned by Elijah. The Originals Series In ''For the Next Millennium'', Lucien warned that a war was brewing between the sire lines. In You Hung the Moon, when Elijah questioned Lucien about the sire line war, he specifically asked if Tristan de Martel was up to his old tricks and Lucien tried to tell him that Tristan wanted him dead and to get to him, would even be willing to kill Klaus and wipe out his whole line. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Tristan had also arrived in New Orleans and told Elijah that Lucien was lying and that it was he who had a weapon that could kill an Original. Lucien, meanwhile, accused Tristan of the murders that had taken place in New Orleans, with victims with scarred smiles cut into their faces, just like Tristan had done to him. When Klaus was ready to kill Lucien, Tristan actually saved his life, convincing Elijah to stop Klaus. The reason for it wasn't out of compassion but out of necessity, saying that Lucien was the only one that knew where the weapon was. In ''A Walk on the Wild Side'', Lucien and Tristan came face to face once again at The Strix's gala, when Lucien and Klaus pretended to drunkenly crash the party. In reality, Lucien was trying to get Alexis back, who was in Tristan and The Strix's possession. Lucien taunted Tristan but the latter remained unfazed by the interruption. The plan worked and Alexis returned to Lucien though she was killed, having been poisoned by Aurora. Tristan seemed unaware of his sister's involvement, telling Elijah that Lucien may have done it just to benefit himself. Quotes Gallery Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Trivia *Both of them seem to love Aurora. *They are the oldest vampires in their respective sire lines, besides the Original Vampires themselves, making them the oldest non-original vampires, along with Aurora, to exist. *Tristan unknowingly played a big role in Lucien's transformation into a vampire. *Marcel and Elijah are beginning to suspect that the two might secretly be working together. See More Category:Relationships Category:The Originals Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship